


Fishing

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fishing

“What do you mean transporters aren’t working?” Bones asked, clearly pissed off after Jim had just informed him that he got a comm from Scotty. There had been a malfunction with something and transporters would be down for a few days.

“What do you think it means, Bones?” Jim rolled his eyes. “Looks like we’ll get to relax planetside while Scotty tries to get them back up and running’”

“Can’t someone fly a shuttle down to pick us up?” Bones continued to grumble.

“The atmosphere would tear the shuttle apart. This is a nice planet with hospitable people, stop complaining, it’s like a mini shore leave!” Jim tried to lighten his mood. “I have already spoken to the Monalarian council, they have agreed to let us stay until transporters are fixed and they even gave me a list of things we could do!”

“Anything good on that list?” Bones asked, trying to hide his curiosity with grumpiness.

“Not too much, some odd sports, a museum or two,” Jim read from the list, “Oh, there is a river not far from here, swimming is allowed, and it says the hike there is nice.”

“Can I fish?” Bones perked up a bit.

“Fishing is listed as one of the activities!” Jim gave him a smile. “Though I have never fished before, I’ll just swim or relax while you fish.”

“Nonsense Kid, I’ll teach ya!” Bones said with his own smile.

“I don’t imagine I’ll be any good, but I’ll give it a shot.” Jim would do anything to make Bones smile.

Bones worked on packing them a lunch that they can eat at the river while Jim went off to fetch the fishing supplies from the locals.

“I think I got everything we’ll need,” Jim said, when he got back into their temporary living quarters.

“Good, I packed us lunch” Bones told Jim.

“Let’s go!” They headed out together, they found the trail that the natives told Jim would lead them to the best spot for fishing, and there were some great views along the way. They both enjoyed the walk and getting to spend time together away from the chaos of the Enterprise.

“You know, I don’t think we have been able to just spend a day together in so long” Jim said leaning into Bones.

“Well if someone took less time being a Captain, maybe we would be able to.” Leonard joked.

“As if you don’t spend all your time in the Sickbay” Jim jabbed back.

“Only because you put the ship in so much danger”

Jim rolled his eyes in response. “Well, we have the time now.”

They arrived at the river, which had a beautiful view. Leonard laid out a blanket near the bank for them to sit on, and Jim happily joined Leonard once he sat down, lying his head on Bones’ lap. Without hesitation, Leonard ran his fingers through Jim’s hair causing Jim to lean into his touch, humming happily.

“See Bones, sometimes a transporter malfunction can be a good thing” Jim said relaxing, which is not something he does often.

“Whatever you say” Leonard mumbled, but he is also relaxed, enjoying the time to just sit and be with Jim.

After a while of laying together and talking lightly, just enjoying fresh air and the sounds of nature that this new planet makes, Leonard pulled out their lunch. They couldn’t help but enjoy being able to spend time together without any interruptions, something that almost never happens on The Enterprise.

“Ready to learn to fish?” Bones asked Jim, once they finished eating.

“Only because you’re teaching me.” Jim smiled, and sat up.

Bones smiled back at him. He began by showing Jim exactly how to put the bait on the hook. Jim struggled with it, causing Leonard to chuckle.

“Here,” He stepped over to Jim and did it again on Jim’s fishing pole. “You have to do it like this.” Bones’ hands slip around Jim’s leading them, with soft explanations, together the bait Jim’s hook. 

Bones smiled at Jim who smiled right back. “Alright, now what.”

Bones then cast his line expertly, talking Jim through the process. Jim watched him intently and mimicked Bones’ movement but it didn’t go well. The hook never made it to the river but instead got stuck on weeds behind Jim. This, of course, caused Leonard to laugh.

“Am I gonna have to do everything for you?” He teased. He sticks his pole in the ground so he could still try and catch something. He detangled the captain’s line and had him start over. This time, Leonard was behind Jim. He felt a little ridiculous and cheesy but he didn’t care too much. Jim’s cheeks were tinted red from Bones’ chest pressed against his back.

Bones put his hands over Jim’s, guiding him through the movements, and it successfully landed in the river. Jim smiled at the success, as did Bones. Len doesn’t move from Jim, wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist and nuzzling his face in his neck.

“And now we wait?” Jim asked, leaning into Bones’ hold.

“Well basically, but if you pull the line back slowly to you, it can attract fish.” Len explained. They stayed like that, neither of them are all the interested in actually fishing, they are both just happy to be together.


End file.
